


【久白】幼稚

by Sasorichann



Category: produce - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 7





	【久白】幼稚

还差两公分烧到左手中指和食指突兀而苍白的关节，明明灭灭的点光在居酒屋昏昏暗暗的氛围中跳动了一小下。  
之所以选在这里，是因为借用偶遇为幌子的私生饭们，站在常理的角度难以想象已经被选入11人的白岩瑠姫，会在如此隐蔽而简陋的地方与前队友约会。  
炸物在铁锅里挣扎的声音，透过绘制着海浪纹样的靛蓝色门帘钻入耳朵，白岩时刻提防着自己精心打理的头发被沾染上油腻的味道。  
久保田有人吐出一口没过肺的雾，浑浊的视野中见到白岩皱了皱眉头，前者立刻掐断了香烟，说：“也是，大明星今后要保护呼吸系统了。”  
“别这么叫我，有人。”  
“重新再说一遍，恭喜出道，干杯。”  
白岩若有所思地随着久保田的动作也咽下了一口烧酒，从舌根一路烫到了胃底：“没想到再次相聚的时候，你已经法定成年了。”  
“所以呢？成年礼物呢？”年下的昔日队友挑起眼睛，讨要礼物的态度说不上是撒娇还是威胁。  
瑠姫放下筷子，同样挑起眼睛，睫毛褪进内双的眼皮中仍长出一大截，打碎的阴影沉进眸子中，晃着波澜审视他：“你想要什么？”  
“瑠姫明天就要参与出道集训，留些纪念怎么样呢。”

九个月前也许更久，河津樱花还没开放的时候，久保田问白岩，接吻和做爱都有，我们算是在谈恋爱吗？  
白岩在天台上仰起细长的脖子，让平整妥帖的发丝被傍晚的凉风肆意吹乱，缓慢地睁开双眼伸平两臂，反问：金鱼？我没有吃过，鲭或者海草不好吗？做成前菜的话，加上砂糖和芥末。诶？蘸酱油也可以，果然还是要蘸酱油吧，这是灵魂，但总觉得金鱼生吃有点可怕。  
每次都会被打岔，东扯西扯说一堆有的没的，然后云淡风轻地糊弄过去。标准的结局。

——“纪念？这个酒杯不错，可以从老板这里买下来，送给你，就当祝贺你可以享受酒精了。”  
“你知道我想要的不是这个吧，白岩瑠姫。”  
“嗯？”  
“想要你答应我，即使你到了那个更广阔的世界，遇见更多比我合拍的人，最喜欢的也永远都是我。”  
幼稚。白岩露出一排白晃晃的牙齿，别过脸抽动肩膀笑了一下，立刻想到这个词。  
用香烟和冷峻面庞在镜头前努力伪装为成熟男人的年下前队友，实际上是个幼稚鬼，如果不是失去了发布sns贴文的自由，白岩很想爆料。  
不过也会被粉丝当成“秀恩爱营业”就是了。  
白岩低下头做沉思状，戳碎了一块鹅肝寿司，米在碟子里分崩离析的视觉效果实在是非常有助于解压，他用筷子带了一粒放到舌尖上，夸张地嚼了嚼：“要怎么说呢？有人。嗯，我最喜欢的是小狗。并不是偏爱黄色或黑色的小型犬，金毛当然也算小狗，‘小’实际上不是形容体积的词汇，而是带着爱怜之情的，我喜欢世界上所有的小狗。”  
“……关于我们的关系，从我问你的第一次，你就在逃避这个话题。”  
“你是小狗吗？”  
“我是。”

白岩心里明镜一样，清楚自己如同一张纤维毕现的友禅纸，纹路被刻度准确的模具整理过，蜂拥而至的人，将他们对自己的喜爱、期待和欲望泼墨而上，颜料纷杂，色彩缭乱。而久保田要用烫金色写下自己长达五个字的名字，并再用小刀沿着书写痕迹刻一遍才安心。  
他拥有漂亮之人应该配套的谨慎，与人确立关系就等于落人把柄，这是他故意跟人装傻的理由。

见白岩只是笑着又抿了口烧酒，久保田有些坐不住了，披上前年和白岩逛街时买的情侣款大衣，拿起桌上的手套：“愿你在韩国一切顺利。”  
“等等。”白岩从上衣口袋摸出一张房卡，“你先去。”  
是再熟悉不过的邀请。为了不如私生饭所愿，他们总是一前一后相隔两百米去开房。  
“别再给我更多的幻想了！”  
“可是，”  
“……”  
“我很想你。”  
白岩扯了扯领子，故作无意般露出半截纤弱泛红又可怜极了的锁骨。  
被反将一军的久保田，终究是没逃过。

白岩又瘦了。  
这是久保田的真实想法。他从蝴蝶骨向下，一节一节地数过白岩的脊梁，直到腰窝。洗澡后未蒸干的皮肤还挂着水珠，臀瓣的触感潮湿又柔软，像没来得及裹上糖霜的大福。他大力揉搓了两下，白岩压在喉咙里的呻吟声一点一点被吐出。  
手指探到穴口，用淋浴头扩张过的小孔吐出一股透明的清液，他去舔舐，白岩哼哼地叫：别……  
“怎么？留下过别人的痕迹吗？是谁的？”  
久保田承认自己是小狗并不为过，就这护食的架势，白岩有一瞬间出现幻觉，以为蹭在下腹的毛绒绒的脑袋，是家里那只今早还在和自己缠绵的泰迪。  
“多到记不起名字了。”白岩一时兴起，逗他，然后将枕头蒙到脸上笑得一颤一颤的，露出的下巴上的绒毛，在灯光下镀上一层薄薄的灰金。  
“浪货。”久保田扯开枕头，掰过白岩镀了灰金的下巴与自己接吻，舌头强硬地闯进对方的牙关，扫荡上下两排牙龈，在嘴巴中搅得一团糟。  
香烟的味道同时入侵鼻腔，混合着久保田常用的留兰香薄荷喷雾。白岩用力推开身上的人，奈何酒后的身子软成一滩泥，在久保田看来与调情和勾引无差。  
年轻两岁的人却可以就着酒劲壮胆，久保田撸了两把性器，作势要往白岩的后穴里塞，白岩给了他一记毫无杀伤力的手刀，语气黏糊糊的：“套子。”  
“不要。”  
“我不会指望你给我清理的。”  
“我哪次没给你清理？还是说，你担心怀孕？”  
“脑子坏掉了。”  
“怀上我的，不能去找别的男人了，是吗？”  
白岩抓住久保田的肩膀，按向自己，上目线盯着他：“要做就戴上套子干死我，不做我穿上衣服走人。”

久保田从来对白岩没有脾气，不管是穿同款Gucci内搭也好还是用过于少女的大眼滤镜拍照也好，只要是白岩娇嗔地或是强硬地威胁，他总是没有办法，通常是冷着脸就范，然后挤出一点笑容，有时也索性一点不笑。  
“喂，做爱的时候也要冷着脸吗？不是乖小狗。”  
白岩双腿箍紧身上人结实的身体，舔舔嘴唇。  
“和yasuくん做的时候他会讲漫才喔……啊、嗯啊、别，别突然……”  
成年没多久的人捞起白岩骨节分明后背，仅用两只手掌就卡住了他的细腰，往前撞击到最大限度，几乎要把囊袋一起挤进去。  
似乎随时都会失去他，他宛若拨片挑弄吉他弦而制造的一个颤抖的音符，没有容器可以盛放，即使录音下来也会失真到捉摸不透。思及此，久保田加快了抽插的速度，瑠姫如同浮木，握紧了床头的金属栏杆，摇摇欲坠。  
瑠姫能感受到许久未经情事的后穴被撑开到极致，扑面而来的快感传递到四肢百骸的末端，一时口嗨造的孽，却让自己的每一颗细胞泡在了名为情欲的炽热空气中，仿佛要开花。  
单薄的身子像颗脆弱的琥珀，为了防止他碎掉，久保田将人牢牢抱进怀里，他忘记了琥珀也会融化。  
“瑠姫。”  
在快感中只能发出单音节来回应，快要融化的瑠姫连回抱住久保田的力气也使不上了。  
“瑠姫是我的，从前是，以后也是。”久保田停住了动作，吻了吻瑠姫湿漉漉的发梢。  
“我是所有饭们的。”  
这次一点都不像开玩笑。

久保田的不安始终盘踞在肺上，每一口呼吸都觉得堵。为了缓解，他就着插在瑠姫身体里的姿势，摸到了香烟和打火机。  
一边做一边吸确实是他的习惯，瑠姫经常一边咳嗽一边骂他早晚得肝癌。  
“我都快射了，被烟味呛回去了。”不知道是被呛得还是被操得狠了，精致的皮囊从脚尖到额头，像被刷了一层嫩粉色的、斑驳的漆，而眼角更甚。  
久保田吐了一口烟雾，和着没消散的尼古丁，舔掉了瑠姫泛红眼角下面的泪花。  
“最后一根，以后不抽了。”

瑠姫没信久保田的话，“最后”这个词理解起来太过拖沓，若真的纠结起来就是个庞大的诡辩问题。他也不能保证这是不是最后一次和久保田做爱，到底是成团出道前的最后一次，还是人生的最后一次。  
他主动打开身子，握住久保田青筋盘绕的性器，将套子扯下来，挂着两人体液的橡胶制品被扔到地板上，拖了好长一道水渍。他将硬物拉进自己的后穴，内壁放松下来，严丝合缝地加深着对体内棒状物的记忆。  
香烟终于燃尽，虽然有一多半是自行烧掉的。久保田单手支在瑠姫的耳侧借力撞击着，另一只手的指头夹着最后一点火花，说：“真想在瑠姫身上烫个标记，在所有人能看到的地方。”  
“你不会的。”  
“是啊，我不会的，我喜欢瑠姫，怎么会做让你困扰的事呢？”  
所谓成年，只不过是越过了20岁生日那天的零点而已。  
到底还是个小孩，在瑠姫眼里，即使旁人面前刀枪不入，愤世嫉俗。

“我好喜欢瑠姫。”小孩的声音裹挟着哭腔。  
“参赛期间都不敢联系瑠姫，也不敢在任何地方提起瑠姫。”  
“以后瑠姫就属于更多人了。瑠姫不断会拥有新的崇拜者和爱慕者。”  
哽住了半晌，接着说：“大概率会出现比我高比我帅的男人接近瑠姫。这么一想就很不甘心。”

“你在想什么呢，有人。我不会对他们心动的。能让我心动的，只有你啊。”

瑠姫觉得说出这种毫无修饰的告白，自己也很幼稚。  
不知道还能幼稚多久，若干年后可能会成熟到把喜欢咬烂吞进肚子里，再当成屁放了。  
至少现在，能陪人一起幼稚，倒也不错。  
至少今天，他突然想把幼稚贯彻到天亮之前：“所以，射进来吧。”

高潮的时候久保田在白岩的肩胛骨上留了两排牙印，白岩啜泣着喊痛，双腿颤抖，用脚后跟捶久保田的腰杆。  
久保田说果然还是想在你身上标记些什么，说完又亲了亲咬痕，嘴唇覆盖上去过了许久，久到白岩从高潮余韵中回神，又在贤者时间里清醒过来。  
并没有全部射进去，留了两滴在小腹，久保田虔诚地吃了一干二净，然后带着味道——香烟味道、留兰香薄荷味道和自己的精液味道，跟白岩接吻。  
吻到双方都有了窒息感，急赤白脸地，喘着粗气用湿润的眼光对视，才想起明天一早的飞机，白岩还要回家收拾行李，以及和家中的泰迪准备一场声势浩大的告别仪式。

“韩国很冷，负八摄氏度也是有的。”  
“嗯，我会注意保暖。”白岩整理好自己衣领。  
“我再去首尔的时候，应该有了铺天盖地的白雪，我们从两端往中心踩一排脚印，在哪个街角假装偶遇，好不好？”  
瑠姫围上围巾，动作行云流水，没有半点滞涩。  
“再假装谈恋爱，好不好？”  
瑠姫口鼻被封在厚实的毛料中，无论给出怎样的答复，冗长的或是简短的，敷衍的或是肯定的，都会消失在温热而平缓的呼吸里。

（完）


End file.
